Detailed understanding of the molecular mechanisms of muscle contraction and the many other motile mechanisms involving action- myosin type interactions is now facilitated by the availability of high intensity synchrotron X-ray sources. Limiting factor in this research, however, is current X-ray detection systems which fail to provide required time and spatial resolution simultaneously. The most promising design for doctors use scintillating phosphors coupled to charge coupled device (CCD). As the current phosphor screens exhibit long persistence effects and lower light conversion efficiencies, the suitability of these systems for proposed demanding time-resolved studies is contingent on having a phosphor with the fact decay characteristics, high spatial resolution and high conversion efficiency. To address these specific needs, we purpose to develop a large area imaging detector based on a novel structured scintillator. The scintillating screen will be fabricated using a sputter deposition process. For detecting X-ray energies typically used in mascromolecular crystallography, this sensor will provide high resolution, high detection efficiency, and a fast time response, allowing the full potential of the modern synchrotron sources to be realized. Phase I will examine the performance of structured scintillator in conjunction with present fast readout CCDs. In Phase II, part of the effort will be directed at achieving faster CCD response by working with a CCD manufacturer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed detector would find widespread use in instrumentation wherever high resolution and fast readout X-ray detectors are used including structural biology, X-ray astronomy, nondestructive testing, and basic physics research, high resolution X-ray imaging instruments currently have a large commercial market, and as such, the proposed development holds a very high potential for commercialization.